


Ни любви, ни боли

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Catheters, Dehumanization, Explicit Language, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Pain, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат – чувствительное оборудование… которое Рамлоу знает как свои пять пальцев к облегчению (и смутному беспокойству) техников ГИДРы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни любви, ни боли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Is No Love Here And There Is No Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968605) by [LuxObscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxObscura/pseuds/LuxObscura). 



Кожа горит. Он не осознает больше ничего – ни звуков, ни запахов, ни образов, ни вкусов – но сгорает заживо, и первая мысль – благодарность. Скоро нервные окончания поджарятся, и он перестанет чувствовать совсем. Жжение все длится, и тянет кричать, но оказывается, что он не может вдохнуть, не может даже открыть рот, и от внезапного страха удушья все сжимается в животе, а изнанку век заливает яркий белый свет. Кожа горит, легкие горят, все мышцы парализованы, но это не может продолжаться бесконечно, просто не может, сколько он выдержит, прежде чем тело откажет? Однако ощущение все длится, и он смутно осознает, что из глаз льется, а потом металл скрежещет по металлу и измученные чувства утопают в стимулах, которые слишком многочисленны и сильны, чтобы в них разобраться.  
Он ощущает движение, и проприоцепция* подсказывает, что он больше не парит в мучительной невесомости, а наклоняется вперед и падает вниз, вниз, вниз. На поверхность всплывает обрывок воспоминания, и он пытается поймать этот обрывок, удержать, словно драгоценность, но тут врезается лицом в пол – задыхающийся, парализованный, все еще в огне, перевозбужденный, перегруженный. Теряя сознание, он благодарен, что всё кончено.  
– …раз мне тебе говорить, чтобы ты был осторожнее, черт побери? Господи, это дорогой инвентарь, а ты его мордой в бетон роняешь!  
– Переживет. Я его, бля, ловить не буду. Сам, бля, лови. Пусть его гребаный УДАР ловит. Я не для того в медики пошел, чтобы сломать спину, ворочая сто шестьдесят кило оборудования. Ему и сильнее в поле достается. И потом, не то чтобы такой же херни раньше не случалось.  
– С тебя все равно объяснительная.  
– Иди на фиг, чувак.  
Проприоцепция сообщает, что он лежит на спине. Кожа больше не горит. Легкие функционируют. Глаза все еще закрыты.  
«Активность 75%», – думает он.  
Каждая откликающаяся мышца пронизана болью. Холодно. Наверное, он не сгорает заживо, а замерзает насмерть. Он не знает, откуда ему все это известно. Не знает, что ему известно, а что нет. Сначала ничего не было, потом была ужасная боль, а сейчас боль стихла, зато разум хоть и пуст, но будто вот-вот взорвется от знаний, которые он не в силах оценить.  
Он открывает глаза.  
– Агент в рабочем состоянии, – доносится откуда-то.  
От голоса и слов сердцебиение подскакивает со спокойных пятидесяти пяти ударов до настороженных семидесяти четырех. Агент. Это… он – агент? Агент? Это имя?  
– Видишь? Он в порядке, – голос принадлежит мужчине в очках и с бабочкой.  
Агент следит за мужчиной взглядом, и тот поворачивается к стоящему рядом бородачу.  
– Отправляй на дезинфекцию. Он долго пробыл на хранении. Понадобится как минимум несколько часов в кресле.  
«Сердцебиение девяносто четыре удара в минуту», – докладывает что-то на задворках сознания.  
Агент понимает, что это не оптимальный ритм, но не может взять в толк, откуда знает это и что вызвало такую реакцию в его теле.  
Его приводят в сидячее положение четверо людей в масках и желтых пластиковых комбинезонах. Они тащат его в выложенную белой плиткой комнату, залитую чересчур ярким флуоресцентным светом. Он слабо порывается идти, но только путается ногами в ногах ведущей его команды. На него шипят, его тычут дубинками, которые гудят и пахнут озоном. Большая часть боли вызвана слишком чувствительной кожей, но он помнит, что от этих дубинок может достаться куда сильнее. Он позволяет людям тащить себя.  
Его прислоняют к белой кафельной стене. Пол со всех сторон плавно идет под уклон к середине помещения, а в самой нижней точке установлен большой металлический слив. Он таращится на сияющую решетку, мозг ищет связи, но не находит.  
И тут из высоконапорных опрыскивателей бьет холодная вода, и он воет, как раненый зверь. Вода жалит, вода жжется, и пусть это уже не агония, которую он чувствовал, когда начали просыпаться ощущения, но около того. Он вопит и извивается, пытаясь увернуться, но левая сторона перевешивает, и он неловко валится на металлическую руку (свою руку?). Кафель под ним трескается.  
– Господи боже, вы можете его подержать? Мы на вас для этого непромокаемые костюмы и напялили, слабаки.  
Опрыскиватели выключаются, слышится ворчание и пыхтение людей. Агент чует пот и страх, чувствует тепло через перчатки. Тело ломит. Боль вгрызается в низ живота, и от этого хочется вцепиться во что-нибудь и рвать зубами, хочется свернуться в клубок и обхватить себя руками.  
Ни в чем нет смысла. Одни ощущения. Он жмется и ежится, пытается прикрыть кожу, заткнуть уши, отыскать в сознании хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему. Но нет ничего, кроме холода, темноты, замешательства и чувства, будто ситуация знакома, не подтвержденного воспоминаниями. Его клонит к полу под грузом всего этого, а люди тем временем пытаются снова вздернуть его на ноги. Он не помогает и не сопротивляется. Не знает, чего от него ждут, поэтому не делает ничего.  
Мысли по большей части рассеянны, не считая спокойного бесполого голоса, который ровно докладывает о показателях жизнедеятельности, о положении конечностей (одна из которых действительно металлическая, и это одновременно настолько правильно и неправильно, что понять, как подобное возможно, нереально), о процентах функциональности.  
Теперь его держат двое с обеих сторон, прижимают к стене – бедра, плечи. Опрыскиватели снова оживают, но на этот раз он просто стоит и трясется, трясется. Мелкие мышечные сокращения пробегают по груди, по спине, вниз по ногам. Он смотрит прямо перед собой – все видит, но ничего не воспринимает. Если все бессмысленно, зачем пытаться что-то понять? Люди постоянно называют его «Агент» и «оборудование». Возможно, у него есть какое-то назначение. Возможно, если он будет неподвижным и послушным, они скажут, в чем его назначение, отопрут дверь в сознании, которая прогибается под тяжестью загадок и знаний. Возможно…  
Когда кожа Агента краснеет от напора воды, а пальцы на руках и ногах синеют от холода, опрыскиватели выключают. В грудь ему швыряют жесткое белое полотенце, пожелтевшее от хлорки. Он ловит полотенце еще прежде, чем осознает необходимость совершить действие. Двое людей, что держали его, настороженно отступают. Ему велят вытираться. Агент старательно стирает всю воду, что может, полагаясь скорее на зрение, чем на ощущения. Сочтя его достаточно сухим, люди суют ему тонкие хлопковые штаны, мягкие от многочисленных стирок. Он надевает их и затягивает завязки на талии.  
В ход снова идут дубинки. Пинками и тычками его выпроваживают из кафельной комнаты обратно в главное помещение, где усаживают в обитое искусственной кожей кресло с мягкой подкладкой, снабженное прочными креплениями на подлокотниках. Не то самое кресло. Кстати, что за кресло и почему он так его боится? Нервные окончания все никак не отойдут от холода, так что он даже не чувствует, как в вену входит игла, но жидкость в пакете комнатной температуры и холодит изнутри.  
Человек в галстуке-бабочке машет в его сторону пластиковой трубкой:  
– Не двигайся, Солдат.  
Солдат? Он солдат? Солдаты должны подчиняться приказам.  
Человек-с-Бабочкой покрывает кончик трубки прозрачным гелем из маленького пакетика и ловко сует ее в левую ноздрю Солдата. Достигнув носовых пазух, трубка царапает нежные слизистые, и на глазах выступают слезы. Трубка застревает на секунду, так что человек меняет угол и толкает сильнее. Глаза слезятся. Солдат чувствует, как трубка поворачивает и проскальзывает в горло.  
– Сглотни.  
Но попить Солдату не дали, и его глаза бегают, пока он пытается обмозговать инструкцию. Человек-с-Бабочкой сует трубку глубже, и дыхательные пути внезапно перекрыты. Солдат кашляет: тело силится избавиться от помехи – но человек упорствует до сих пор, пока он не начинает хрипеть. К счастью, человек тянет трубку обратно, снова дав доступ воздуху.  
– Господи, глухой он, что ли? Глотай, я сказал!  
На этот раз Солдат собирает весь скудный запас слюны, глотает ее вместе с воздухом и начинает давиться, когда трубка проскальзывает в пищевод, а затем – очевидно – в желудок.  
– Шестьдесят сантиметров, – сообщает Человек-с-Бабочкой бородачу, который пишет что-то в укрепленной на планшете пачке бумаги, потом смотрит на Солдата. – Говори.  
Солдат не уверен, что получится, но все равно пытается. Из горла рвутся хрипы, а слова не выходят. Он даже не знает, что именно должен говорить. Человек-с-Бабочкой хмурится и бросает взгляд на людей с дубинками. Одна из дубинок угрожающе потрескивает. Потом вмешивается Бородач:  
– Надо отдавать команды, которые он понимает. Следи за словами, – он смотрит на Солдата. – Агент, отчет о состоянии.  
Солдат, даже не успев обдумать ответ, сипит:  
– Функционален на 75%. Сильное обезвоживание, дефицит питательных веществ, боль в надлобковой области неясного происхождения.  
Бородач кивает Человеку-с-Бабочкой, и тот закатывает глаза.  
Они закрепляют трубку пластырем и прикручивают ее к проходящим через помпу удлинительным трубкам на той же самой стойке, где висит пакет с жидкостью, бегущей в вены Солдата. В трубку заливают густую коричневую жидкость, включают помпу. Трубка двигается, наполняясь, и Солдат борется с рвотным позывом. Человек-с-Бабочкой и Бородач, отвернувшись, совещаются над планшетом. Четверо из душевой, стянув желтые костюмы, остаются в черной боевой униформе и стоят на страже с пистолетами и дубинками.  
– Новая схема. Четыре тысячи калорий, два литра раствора натрия хлорида, «банановый пакет»**, полтора литра 5%-ого раствора глюкозы, а потом проверить электролиты.  
Все отходят от него и начинают что-то приглушенно обсуждать над листами. Солдат видит направленное на него оружие и оценивает держащих это оружие людей. Испуганные. Слабые. Уязвимые. Справиться с ними легко. Вот только… «Функционален на 75%», – напоминают ему. Наверное, если подождать, выпадет лучшая возможность. Кстати, почему вообще хочется на них наброситься? Что-то ширится в груди, какое-то ощущение без воспоминаний (кажется, это у него частая проблема… наверное, какое-то повреждение?), будто они ждут от него нападения, хотя очень боятся момента, когда это произойдет.  
Трубка царапается, и он давится раз, другой, с усилием сглатывает и, наконец, утихомиривает судороги в горле. Густая коричневая жидкость наполняет желудок.  
Вроде, никакой срочности не предвидится. Можно и подождать. Солдат откидывает голову на спинку кресла, бездумно таращится перед собой, ни о чем не думает и присутствует в реальности ровно настолько, чтобы наблюдать и собирать информацию. Он знает, что случай обязательно представится, хотя не имеет понятия, откуда.  
*****  
  
Бородач вешает на стойку третий пакет – «банановый» (хотя сам пакет прозрачный, жидкость в нем и вправду ярко-желтая) – когда смутное ощущение дискомфорта над паховой областью превращается в отчетливые спазмы. Солдат беспрестанно ерзает в кресле, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, но каждое движение вызывает колющую боль, которая заставляет его сжимать зубы и ворчать.  
– Я перекрываю помпу. Кажется, ему надо отлить.  
– Никогда не привыкну, что мы работаем с оборудованием, которое нужно водить в туалет. Вот ЖК мониторы никогда не просятся отлить, – бормочет Человек-с-Бабочкой, сгорбившись над таблицами.  
– Ты работаешь в секретном подземном бункере на теневую организацию, и тебе кажется странным именно это?  
Бородач отсоединяет трубку и закрывает колпачком кончик. Она неловко торчит из носа, все еще закрепленная пластырем. Солдат поднимается, его тут же со всех сторон окружают люди с электрошокерами и ведут обратно в белую кафельную комнату, в которой есть туалет и закрепленный в углу писсуар. В пределах досягаемости опрыскивателей, кстати. Солдат становится перед писсуаром, и охранники стараются не пялиться, но все-таки поглядывают, причем кажется, будто им неловко и страшно одновременно. Солдат видит, как сжимаются до белых костяшек пальцы на электрошоковых дубинках и свободные руки подбираются к оружию на поясных ремнях. В такой тесноте можно запросто перебить всех, если только получится вклиниться между конвоем и дверью…  
Боль возвращается с удвоенной силой. Солдат, ворча, спускает штаны, вынимает член, слегка наклоняется вперед и ждет.  
Режущая боль усиливается. «Какого черта?» – думает Солдат. Мочеиспускание – базовая функция организма, и, хотя подробности текущей ситуации отсутствуют, как работает тело, Солдат в курсе. Он ворчит и тужится. Напряжение отзывается ослепительной болью, простреливающей от паха до груди. Он сгибается над писсуаром и издает невнятный жалобный звук. Охранники вокруг что-то бормочут, пялятся уже в открытую. Боль такая острая, что тяжело дышать. Солдат снова тужится, и на этот раз его усилия вознаграждаются – если можно так сказать – тонкой струйкой ярко-красной крови, несколькими мелкими сгустками и, в самом конце, парой вялых капель чистой мочи.  
Он знает – теперь наверняка – что вот это уж точно неправильно.  
Один из охранников зовет Бородача и Человека-с-Бабочкой, и те поспешно врываются в помещение. При виде размазанной по писсуару крови Человек-с-Бабочкой бледнеет, а Бородач хмурит брови и яростно фыркает:  
– А, чтоб эту команду подготовки! Тащите его на стол. Инструкции указаны пронумерованным списком, любой пятиклассник прочитает. Ума не приложу, как эти тупые ублюдки опять умудрились налажать с подготовительным процессом. Проклятье!  
Конвой хватает Солдата под руки и выволакивает из комнаты. Штаны спадают окончательно. Солдат позволяет себя тащить, потерявшись в острой режущей боли и замешательстве при виде крови. Он не помнит ранения, но он столько всего не помнит. С другой стороны, если он ранен, разве ему не оказали бы помощь раньше? В мыслях прокручиваются всевозможные сценарии, и Солдат приходит в себя только тогда, когда его швыряют на тот самый просторный стол с тонкой подкладкой, на котором он проснулся. Охранники пытаются уложить его и зафиксировать руки и ноги в металлических креплениях, но тут внезапно внутри что-то щелкает и Солдат соскакивает со стола, готовый расшибать носы, выбивать челюсти, ломать шеи… Он не позволит себя привязывать, потому что… потому что…  
Мысль угасает и исчезает, пока Солдат быстро разбирается с четырьмя охранниками: трое даже не успели вытащить пистолеты, а четвертый забыл снять свой с предохранителя. Он шагает к двери, где Бородач и Человек-с-Бабочкой не могут решить, преградить ему путь или удрать. Солдат надеется, что они выберут второй вариант, но против первого тоже особенно не возражает: если понадобится, он устранит и их. А потом дверь распахивается, и в нее толпой врывается десяток людей в черной униформе, которые держат оружие так, что сразу видно: пользоваться им они хорошо умеют. Бородача и Человека-с-Бабочкой отпихивают в сторону, а тактическая команда бросается на Солдата с дубинками, используя и электричество, и обычные удары. Солдат улыбается оскаленным ртом. Теперь он помнит, что любит принимать вызов.  
Но тут тычок локтем в живот отзывается ослепительной жгучей болью во всем туловище. Солдат задыхается, борется с тошнотой, падает на колени. Жестокий пинок в спину швыряет его на пол, на него наваливаются сверху.  
– …осторожнее! – сквозь звон в ушах протестует Человек-с-Бабочкой.  
– …может разорваться, – наслаивается поверх голос Бородача.  
А потом кто-то зло бьет его по почке, от боли перед глазами разливается белая пелена, а дальше – темнота и тишина.  
*****

  
Солдат приходит в себя резко и полностью.  
_Голый…на спине…металлические оковы…трубки нет…один…не один…_  
– Привет, киллер.  
Он скашивает глаза вверх, на голос. Жгучая боль в паху отвлекает, особенно при том, что тело растянуто навзничь, хотя очень хочется свернуться в клубок, защитить себя, снять хотя бы часть невероятного давления…  
– Они сказали, ты меня не вспомнишь, но, могу побиться об заклад, не угадали.  
В поле зрения появляется перевернутое лицо: загорелая кожа, армейская стрижка, резкие черты. Что-то колотится в запертую дверь памяти, пытается выбраться. Дверь держится, но в щелях зловеще мечутся тени. Должно быть, человек видит что-то в его глазах, потому что улыбается – безжалостно, холодно, хищно.  
– Можешь шарить в своей пустой черепушке сколько влезет, но я знаю, что там не найдется ни имени, ни звания. Как ни странно, мы уже через это проходили, потому что техники – кучка безмозглых мудаков, которые собственную задницу не найдут, даже если задействуют обе руки, карту и помощь друга.  
Лицо принимает нормальное положение: человек переходит на правую сторону, подальше от металлической руки, которая хоть и привязана, но по-прежнему опасна.  
– Брок Рамлоу. Я твой полевой командир, и с какой-то радости именно поэтому меня вызывают разгребать дерьмо, когда техники лажают. Как думаешь, сможешь замолвить словечко, чтобы меня повысили за все лишние часы, которые я отсиживаю из-за этих ублюдков?  
Солдат скрипит зубами, потому что в этом человеке… Рамлоу, чувствуется что-то и правильное, и неправильное.  
– Я и не надеялся. Ладненько, – Рамлоу снова улыбается, сверкает белыми зубами, голодно и опасно. – Давай-ка подлатаем тебя и вернем в строй, Солдат.  
Рамлоу. В поисках фамилии Солдат копается в ограниченных запасах воспоминаний, но достается ему только сбивающая с толку горстка ощущений и обрывочных картинок. Даже если бы их удалось собрать в единое целое, они бы все равно ничего не значили.  
Боль, гордость, страх, возбуждение, сломанный нос, снайперская позиция на высокой крыше, крытый кузов военного транспорта, запах крови, пот, вкус горькой соли.  
Скрипят колесики, дребезжит металл – Рамлоу подкатывает поближе столик для инструментов.  
– Я этим идиотам техникам тысячу раз говорил, что нельзя сокращать процесс подготовки к криосну. И мне наплевать, первенство по футболу проходит или чья-то мамочка копыта откинула. Разве они, блин, слушают? Разумеется, не слушают, потому что это не их в выходной вызывают кашу расхлебывать. А команда, которая тебя после криосна откачивает, перепугана до усрачки: ты только рявкнешь, и они сразу за пушки со снотворным хватаются. Правда, упрекнуть их не в чем. Мне показывали фотографии, когда ты в две тысячи восьмом принялся руками размахивать и наполовину оторвал башку МакБейну. Сказали, ты только-только из камеры поднялся, даже вздохнуть не успел. Что-то приснилось?  
Судя по голосу, Рамлоу снова улыбается. Солдат не может пропустить мимо ушей шуршание целлофана и хлопок латексных перчаток. Глубоко под болью в паху он ощущает жар и изменившийся ток крови. Беспокойно ерзает на столе от боли, замешательства и… чего-то еще, чему пока не подобрать названия.  
– Они с какого-то фига решили, что я тебе приглянулся. Каждый раз, когда они в полной жопе, телефон звонит у меня. Лично я думаю, что тупонравлюсь тебе, парень, – Рамлоу опять появляется в поле зрения, скалит зубы в улыбке. – Просто расслабься. Я сделаю тебе хорошо. Как всегда.  
А потом его ладонь – теплая, затянутая в латекс, скользкая от смазки – ложится на член Солдата и ласково поглаживает от основания к головке.  
Солдат не может сдержаться и стонет от контраста сильнейшей боли и осторожных прикосновений там, куда приливает кровь. Член начинает твердеть, и Солдат ахает, давится воздухом.  
Рамлоу хмыкает низко и хрипло.  
– Полегче, киллер. Сейчас мне надо, чтобы ты расслабился. Ну, «расслабиться» – понятие в данном случае относительное, пожалуй, – бормочет он, поглаживая член Солдата длинными легкими движениями.  
Сердце колотится в ребра (девяносто пять ударов в минуту), пульсирует в паху, подступающую волну удовольствия перекрывают острые уколы боли – выстреливают из мочевого пузыря, пронзают почки, ползут к грудной клетке. Солдат тяжело дышит, мотает головой. Металлическая рука щелкает и гудит, и он стирает кожу на живом запястье, пытаясь дотянуться, дотронуться хоть до чего-нибудь, но не может, и прикосновения исходят только от чужой руки, твердой, теплой и беспощадной. После каждых нескольких движений Рамлоу проводит большим пальцем по головке члена, измазанной кровью и предсеменной жидкостью. Солдат подается бедрами вверх до тех пор, пока Рамлоу не пресекает движения, надавив твердой ладонью на лобковую кость и мочевой пузырь. Острая боль, приглушенная только нарастающим приятным жаром, снова пронзает Солдата, и он скулит. Рамлоу пробирается за налитые, поджавшиеся к телу яички и давит большим пальцем в промежность, потирает по кругу, продолжая гладить член. Вот и все – Солдат выплескивается на руку Рамлоу, на собственный живот, и каждая вспышка удовольствия сопровождается уколом скручивающей внутренности боли.  
Рамлоу не отпускает его член, пока тот, обмякнув, не ложится на бедро, все еще слабо подрагивая. Потом обтирает Солдата холодными влажными салфетками, после чего, судя по звукам, снимает перчатки и вскрывает новую упаковку.  
– Теперь, когда ничего не мешает, можно приступать. Кончать с одной из этих штуковин внутри – плохая затея. Боль дикая. По крайней мере, ты плакал, когда так получилось. Не слишком-то мужественно с твоей стороны, конечно, но мне говорили, что я так влияю на людей.  
Солдат, запрокинув голову, сверлит взглядом стену и пытается отдышаться. Жар в груди уже рассеивается, и боль одерживает верх, неуклонно зажигает каждый нерв. Взгляд мечется по комнате, обходя стороной Рамлоу. То, что обещает этот человек, на что он намекает… Это уже случалось раньше, и, хотя Солдат ничего не помнит, воспоминания из-за двери подсказывают, что впечатление одновременно правильное и внушающее ужас.  
Что-то шуршит и звенит, пока Рамлоу выкладывает инструменты на поднос. Солдат пытается рассмотреть, что там, но получает в ответ сердитый взгляд и покачивание головой:  
– Поверь мне, парень, лучше не надо.  
Солдат все равно смотрит, прижав подбородок к груди. Рамлоу раздраженно вздыхает и поднимает стержень из нержавеющей стали сантиметров двадцати пяти длиной, с угрожающим изгибом с одной стороны.  
– Стандартный зонд. Французская маркировка двадцать четыре, что дает нам… сколько? Восемь миллиметров в диаметре? Похоже на то. В любом случае, раскроем тебя хорошенько, чтобы ввести катетер, и поглядим, получится ли избавиться от кровяных сгустков прежде, чем твой мочевой пузырь взорвется. Смотреть на тебя в операционной совсем не весело: грязно, затратно по времени, а еще ты много орешь и всегда выносишь пару человек из техкоманды. Я-то не против, а вот бюджет страдает.  
Рамлоу покрывает изогнутый конец зонда хирургическим гелем.  
Солдат до этого молчал, но одной мысли об этой штуковине внутри, куда (он точно уверен даже с неважными знаниями анатомии) ничего совать не положено, особенно такое большое, твердое и жесткое – одной мысли достаточно, чтобы подать голос вне рамок дозволенного.  
– Я не хочу, не могу… – выдыхает он.  
– А, мы еще и разговариваем! Трогательно с твоей стороны полагать, что есть какой-то выбор. Разве я не говорил, что сделаю тебе хорошо? Такое ощущение, что ты не доверяешь мне, парень. Обидно. Очень обидно после всего, через что мы прошли, – Рамлоу наигранно хмурится. – Правда, ты все равно не помнишь.  
Щелкает пластиковая крышечка, в воздухе разливается запах йода. Рамлоу придерживает член рукой в перчатке, и на головку льется холодное и влажное, попадает в мочеиспускательное отверстие, стекает по стволу. Солдат трясется, и каждое движение отзывается очередным уколом боли в низу живота. Мышцы дрожат, когда он начинает биться в креплениях, напрасно силится свести ноги, свернуться в клубок и уйти от вторжения.  
– Христом-богом клянусь, если ты меня вынудишь снять перчатки и сходить за дубинкой, тебе, блядь, не понравится, куда я ее засуну. Угомонись.  
Солдат делает глубокий вдох, пытается сглотнуть, давится слюной, кашляет и снова втягивает воздух, а потом, наконец, принуждает себя лежать неподвижно.  
– Приятно видеть, что ты не разучился следовать чертовым приказам. Поехали.  
Рамлоу крепко сжимает его член, и Солдат чувствует прикосновение холодного металла к головке.  
– Будет больно, – в голосе слышится неприкрытое темное веселье. – Я бы велел тебе выдохнуть, но ты, наверное, просто заорешь, а это почти то же самое.  
Он закусывает губу, потому что он же Солдат, Агент, оружие, угроза, и он никогда, никогда не…  
Он орет.  
Он кричит, пока Рамлоу вводит изогнутый конец инструмента в уретру. Ощущение такое, будто его рвет на части. Ритмичная режущая боль в мочевом пузыре угасает до слабой пульсации, потому что новая боль – жгучая, очевидная и очень-очень настоящая – прокатывается по члену от головки вниз. Ощущение вскрытия и вторжения еще мучительнее, чем то, что бывает, когда они раздирают и перекраивают мозг.  
Тут нечему ни растягиваться, ни подаваться – не с таким размером зонда, по крайней мере – так что Рамлоу приходится действовать медленно, постоянно добавляя гель на стержень, входящий в тело Солдата. Солдат борется с желанием извиваться и выкручиваться, потому что понимает, что будет больнее, что он повредит себя внутри, и тогда его разрежут, как уже бывало в прошлом, разрежут, пока он еще в сознании, и тогда… Так все же лучше. Он хватает воздух ртом и подвывает, тонко и с придыханием, накрепко зажмурившись.  
– Похоже, кое-кому начинает нравиться, – голос Рамлоу кажется далеким гулом за грохотом крови в ушах.  
Солдат хочет возразить, сказать, что ничего подобного, как такое может нравиться, но слова теряются в отрывистом дыхании и попытках не шевелиться. Одна боль наслаивается на другую, слезы жгут глаза, член огнем горит, и боль в мочевом пузыре отдается в диафрагме, так что не выходит нормально вздохнуть. Может, получится потерять сознание? Это было бы подарком, благословением. Хоть это ему позволено? Солдат, уйдя в себя, ищет темноту, чтобы позволить ей забрать себя, но тут осознает, что Рамлоу снова говорит.  
– …почти всё.  
Он чувствует, как выступ на конце зонда слабо прижимается к головке члена. Рамлоу очень аккуратно меняет положение инструмента, и загнутый кончик глубоко внутри касается чего-то… Солдат снова ахает, на этот раз от удовольствия – такого же интенсивного, как боль; но если боль острая и обжигающая, то удовольствие мягкое и блаженное. Оно затапливает Солдата изнутри, захлестывает и приглушает боль. Солдат мотает головой, но старается держать бедра неподвижными. Ощущения смешиваются, сливаются, расслаиваются, снова и снова. Солдат больше себя не контролирует. Наверное, он плачет, или кричит, или умоляет. Он не знает да и не может знать. Откуда ему знать? Он понимает, что поднял шум, только потому, что Рамлоу скользкой от йода и геля рукой зажимает ему рот.  
– Тише, парень, тише. Всё хорошо.  
Солдат скулит, потому что другие звуки издавать не получается. Он оторван от собственного тела и одновременно накрепко привязан к нему двойственными ощущениями боли и наслаждения, которые меняются, перемещаются, перекатываются друг через друга, пока Рамлоу ритмично двигает зонд внутри, лаская Солдата интимнее всего, что может представить его расколотый разум. Солдат приходит в ужас, когда член начинает твердеть, несмотря на весь металл, и на этот раз он все-таки дергается, беспорядочно сжимая-разжимая пальцы и напрягая запястья.  
– Мне нужна свободная рука. Я сделаю тебе чертовски хорошо и хочу, чтобы ты запомнил: что бы они ни отняли у тебя, я всегда держу обещания. Полежишь тихонько?  
Солдат кивает. Рамлоу снова кладет руку ему на член, сжимает и поглаживает, а другой рукой направляет зонд к той самой точке глубоко внутри. Солдат ощущает давление в яйцах, в мочевом пузыре, всё так натянуто и заполнено, и его буквально сжигает удовольствием и болью, и сбитый с толку мозг, наверное, коротит, потому что от боли удовольствие слаще, а боль от удовольствия превращается в очищение, почти благословение. Наверное, они вовсе не должны существовать одно без другого, должны свиваться в единое целое, жечь его изнутри чем-то горячим, расплавленным, электрическим, отчего кожу покалывает, а мозг захлебывается, и грохот в дверь памяти делается слабым и неважным по сравнению со всем тем, что он чувствует прямо сейчас. После холода, оцепенения и темноты он жив, _он жив_ , черт возьми, и все верно, Рамлоу с ним, оживил его, собрал все разрозненные осколки и в муке и наслаждении сделал одним целым.  
А потом безо всякого предупреждения Рамлоу медленно и плавно тянет зонд наружу, крепко придерживая член, и Солдат кончает. Его словно выворачивает наизнанку. Он кусает губу так сильно, что выступает кровь, мышцы на шее натягиваются от острого облегчения, мышцы живота бешено сокращаются и дрожат. Когда показывается кончик зонда, вслед несколькими сильными струйками выплескивается сперма. Солдата все еще потряхивает. Удовольствие туманит мозг, и Солдат парит, оторвавшись от разбитого измученного тела, высоко и свободно. Легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, но если он вдохнет, то вернется обратно, а он пока не готов, пока не способен на это, потому что тут свобода, и блаженство, и всё, всё…  
Давление на головку – уже иного рода – заставляет его, хватая воздух, обрушиться в действительность.  
– Говорит Земля, прием. Сейчас разберемся с твоей маленькой неприятностью. Не переживай, по сравнению с зондом это детский сад. Хотя как по мне, тоже то еще удовольствие.  
Рамлоу вводит мягкий пластиковый катетер мимо простаты в мочевой пузырь, и это все еще чужеродно и непривычно, но все-таки не зонд и не рука, уверенно поглаживающая член. Солдат ощущает странный толчок внутри, даже глубже, чем от зонда, а затем давление внизу живота ослабевает – сперва постепенно, потом разом.  
Солдат впервые вдыхает полной грудью, и отсутствие ощущений ошеломляет почти так же сильно, как их переизбыток.  
– Срань господня. Да они не шутили насчет крови, – Рамлоу демонстрирует пакет с ярко-красной кровью на дне, и в пакет все еще капает, но жидкость уже скорее розовая. – Надо будет серьезно побеседовать с техниками. Это уж ни в какие ворота.  
Солдат знает, что когда Рамлоу говорит «побеседовать» таким тоном, это означает кулаками, а не словами. Он обмякает на столе, расслабленный и опустошенный. Не думает о том, что будет дальше. Какая разница.  
Солдат лениво слушает, как пакет выкидывают в мусорное ведро, как звенит металл, когда Рамлоу прибирает инструменты, как щелкает латекс, когда он снимает перчатки, потом шаги, скрип колесиков. В поле зрения Рамлоу возвращается с капельницей, на которой по-прежнему закреплены «банановый пакет» и трубки.  
– Прокапаем тебе этот пакет, потом еще один, и будешь чистенький, – он подсоединяет трубку к разъему и открывает клапан.  
Солдат видит, как жидкость бежит в капельную камеру, и чувствует, как по вене разливается прохлада. Ток жидкости приятно холодит разгоряченное тело. Рамлоу большим пальцем стирает дорожки слез со щек Солдата.  
– Я же говорил, – он облизывает палец и выходит за дверь.  
*****

  
– Передай этим мудакам из техобслуживания, что я, конечно, ценю их рвение, но на этот раз они его, блин, действительно чуть не угробили. Если он серьезно пострадает, имена будут лежать на столе у Пирса. Всем ведь выгодно, чтобы Агент подлежал восстановлению, – Рамлоу слушает, ухмыляется по-акульи. – Ага, ну, не исключено, что в следующий раз я воспользуюсь возможностью оторваться по полной. Этим идиотам так нужна моя помощь, что они умолять меня будут сделать это, стоит Агенту зыркнуть на них не так, – он молчит еще несколько секунд. – Двадцать четыре часа до инструктажа. Может, меньше, но пусть будет с запасом, – пауза. – Ага, я позвоню.  
Рамлоу прячет телефон в карман и открывает дверь в ординаторскую, где медики зализывают раны и предчувствуют недоброе.  
– Я починил вашу игрушку, ребятки. Пол-литра питательного раствора и еще полтора раствора глюкозы, и моча станет чистой. Чего бы там техники ни натворили, повреждения зажили, судя по всему. Но вы все равно оставьте катетер на сутки, чтоб уже наверняка. И спеленать его покрепче не повредит. Тогда, кстати, и он вас не повредит. И раз уж вы, болваны, притащили меня сюда, я, наверное, останусь до завтра и прослежу, чтобы вы еще чего не накосячили.  
– Командир Рамлоу, мы благодарны вам за помощь, – доктор с галстуком-бабочкой нервничает. – Министр Пирс..?  
– Ничего не узнает, если вы не будете больше лажать. Агент функционирует в соответствии с параметрами – вопросов нет. Я гарантирую, что так оно и останется, пока вы выполняете свою часть уговора.  
Доктор с галстуком-бабочкой и бородач благодарно трясут Рамлоу руку, и тот смотрит в ответ так, будто об них впору ноги вытирать. Потом решительно разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.  
– А что командир Рамлоу имел в виду под «вашей частью уговора»? – спрашивает парень, прижимая пакет замороженной клубники к быстро темнеющему синяку под глазом.  
Бородач облизывает губы, нервно косится на коллегу и слабым жестом указывает в коридор за открытой дверью комнаты отдыха. Парень наклоняется в кресле и выглядывает наружу.  
– Ну да, контрольно-пропускной пункт.  
– И? – тихо спрашивает доктор с галстуком-бабочкой.  
– Вот. А почему там никого нет? Почему экраны не горят? Камеры вообще работают? – парень щурит единственный здоровый глаз, вглядываясь в темную комнату на другом конце коридора. – По правилам…  
– Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые тебе не нужно знать. Особенно если из-за этого ответа тебя отправят домой в спичечном коробке, – негромко и веско советует бородач.  
– ГИДРА бы не…  
– Сынок, а я ведь сейчас даже не шучу, черт тебя дери. Сиди здесь, наслаждайся своим фингалом и своей гребаной клубникой. Держи пасть на замке и, может быть, ты проживешь даже дольше одного цикла заморозки-оттаивания.  
На секунду становится тихо.  
– Эй, а почему командир Рамлоу говорит про оборудование так, будто оно живое? Я думал…  
Бородач злобно перебивает его:  
– _В спичечном коробке!_ И не ной, что тебя не предупреждали.  
Доктор с галстуком-бабочкой вымученно вздыхает и мысленно добавляет в статью расходов средства на другого специалиста по анализу информации.  
*****

  
Агент лениво наслаждается возможностью ничего не чувствовать после того, как ощущений навалилось слишком много. Командир Рамлоу – хороший человек. Агент уж постарается угодить ему на задании, ведь командир доставил ему удовольствие. Он обязан командиру Рамлоу верностью и, возможно, жизнью. Он будет трудиться изо всех сил, чтобы отблагодарить командира за проявленные доброту и сострадание.  
Быстрее бы.  
  


КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> * Проприоцепция – способность воспринимать положение и перемещение в пространстве собственного тела или его отдельных сегментов.  
> ** «Банановый пакет» – внутривенный препарат, содержащий витамины и минеральные вещества, который назначают при дефиците питательных веществ и дисбалансе химических веществ в организме. Название объясняется цветом жидкости и формой пакета.


End file.
